eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Classroom Superstar
''Classroom Superstar ''is a segment that premiered on 11 April 2016 and ended on 20 May 2016. It is a math competition for elementary students who are cute, talented and intelligent. Grade 1 students compete against each other by solving basic arithmetic problems: addition, subtraction, and multiplication. The students must solve the math problems quickly in order to earn stars. Whoever scores the the most stars is declared the classroom superstar of the day. A talent portion was later added in the segment in order to provide contestants the opportunity to show that they not only excel academically, but they are also talented individuals. The main host of the segment was originally Alden Richards. Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon later took over as hosts in the final weeks of the segment. Overview Auditions The math competition was open to elementary students who had just completed Grade 1 (i.e. incoming Grade 2 students) who are both cute, talented, and intelligent. Auditions were held on weekdays at the Broadway Centrum. Daily rounds Each day, three elementary students battled to become the classroom's superstar by solving basic arithmetic problems: addition, subtraction, and multiplication. The host provided the math problem which the students must then write and solve on a whiteboard. Whoever raised their hand first and provided the correct answer earned a star. The first student to receive three stars received ₱15,000 and advanced to the jackpot round. A panel of judges monitored which student raised a hand first and confirmed if the answer was correct. In the jackpot round, three math problems were written on separate whiteboards which the student must attempt to solve within 60 seconds. If the student solved all three problems correctly, he/she would receive the jackpot prize of ₱20,000. If the student solved only one or two problems correctly, he/she would receive ₱5,000 per correct answer. Originally, the questions for the jackpot round also included topics from other school subjects, such as spelling, social studies, and history. Contestants must answer three out of the five possible questions in order to win the jackpot prize. This format was later replaced on the third day of the contest. Weekly finals Daily winners returned to compete against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants were given math problems which they must solve quickly. Whoever earns three stars first received ₱15,000 and advanced to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, the student must now solve four math problems written on separate whiteboard within 60 seconds. If the student solved all four problems, he/she would win the jackpot prize of ₱30,000. Otherwise, the student would receive ₱5,000 per correct answer. In the weekly finals, the students were also able to show their talent for a chance to win the Best in Talent special award. The most talented student received ₱10,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment at some point in its run. This includes main and co-hosts. The hosts for the segment were referred to as "teachers". *Alden Richards *Patricia Tumulak *Ruby Rodriguez *Vic Sotto *Pauleen Luna *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Joey de Leon *Pia Guanio *Baste Granfon Results chart Daily rounds and weekly finals Each day, three elementary students battled to become the classroom's superstar by solving basic arithmetic problems: addition, subtraction, and multiplication. The first student to receive three stars advanced to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, three math problems were written on separate whiteboards which the student must attempt to solve within 60 seconds. Daily winners returned to compete against each other in the weekly finals. The first student to receive three stars advanced to the jackpot round. In the jackpot round, the student must now solve four math problems written on separate whiteboard within 60 seconds. Students were also able to show their talent for a chance to win the Best in Talent special award. Week of 11 April–15 April Week of 18 April–22 April Week of 25 April–29 April Week of 2 May–6 May Week of 9 May–13 May Week of 17 May–20 May List of contestants A total of 63 first grade students competed in Classroom Superstar. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Math Competitions Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:Quality Articles